petites reflexions d'agents spéciaux
by littlespirit
Summary: après l'épisode 10 de la saison 2, réflexions des membres de l'équipe sur ce qui s'est passé durant cet episode. résumé nul venez lire svp
1. Chapter 1

Post episode 10 saison 2

AN : Série de plusieurs OS chacun portant sur les réactions et impressions à la fin de cet épisode, venez lire si vous voulez et laissez moi des commentaires. je prend même les mauvais!

disclaimer ; rien ne m'appartient,

petit résumé : Los angeles est encore mit à feu et à sang à cause du fameux petit répertoire noir, qui contiendrait un demi siècle de trahison, de nom d'agents de diverses agences, bref une petite mine d'or pour qui mettra la main dessus, mais surtout beaucoup de secrets depuis longtemps enfoui seraient révélés ce qui pour sur produirait un bain de sang. Divers agents des différents services secrets étrangers tentent de s 'en emparer. Kensi se fait alors kidnapper par des agents russes qui exigent le répertoire contre sa vie, elle est alors placée dans une place pleine de lasers qui menacent à tout moment d 'exploser, Deeks viendra alors la sauver, en l' aidant à passer sous les lasers.

Kensi POV

Je l' avait échappé belle aujourd'hui, ne cessais-je de me répéter en rentrant chez moi après que nous ayons « dit » deux mots à Mathias si il avait encore l'idée de menacer Hetty pour récupérer le répertoire. Cela fait, nous étions tous rentrés à l' OSP, je sentais le regard de Sam, Callen et Deeks sur moi, je savais qu'ils voulaient savoir si j' allais bien, si je me remettais de cette épreuve.

Mon coté agent n' aurait pas eu de problème pour répondre à cette question: ce n' était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais dans une situation un tant soi peu délicate, voir près de la mort, alors je savais que l' agent en moi s 'en remettrais facilement, ce n'était qu'une mission, et comme on le dit si souvent dans notre monde « ce sont les risques du métier »

mais si on prenait le coté plus humain qui malgré tout avait une place importante même si je faisais tout pour le nier , alors là je dois avouer que ce n'était pas aussi claire, ni aussi limpide.

Je n'oserais jamais l' avouer à quiconque, mais j' avais vraiment eu la peur de ma vie, pourquoi cette fois là plus qu'une autre me demanderais vous ? A vrai dire je n' en sais trop rien, peut être le fait d 'avoir beaucoup à perdre, peut être plus qu'auparavant et là automatiquement je pense à Deeks, c 'est lui qui m' a sauvé la vie, sans lui je n'y serais jamais parvenu. Alors oui c 'est vrai je passe mon temps à le critiquer et nos discussions sont plutôt des disputes que des conversations entre gens civilisés, et c 'est vrai que je ne voulais pas vraiment de lui comme coéquipier : comment quelqu'un qui prend la vie de façon aussi légère peut il être flic ? C 'est une question que je me pose, mais malgré ses blagues pas toujours drôles, c 'est un sacré bon flic, et surtout dans le domaine de l'infiltration. Il a un don naturel pour se mettre dans la peau d'un personnage, un vrai caméléon un peu comme Callen finalement.

La confiance n' a pas non plus été facile et je l' ai vu assez vite lorsque il n' a pas voulu me laisser voir son arme, apparemment c 'est « un truc de mec » bon je n' ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre, mais pour moi cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en moi. Bien sur je suis consciente que de mon coté, je sais que je ne suis pas non plus un cadeau pour la confiance, les gens qui ont ce privilège se tiennent sur les doigts d 'une seule main. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose a changé, peut être est-ce le fait qu'il voulait qu'on le prenne à ma place ( même si, je déteste que l'on joue les chevaliers servants avec moi) ou peut être le fait qu'il ai risqué sa vie pour venir me sauver et que nous avons faillis exploser tous les deux. Lorsque les russes nous avaient bloqué et qu'ils avaient exigé le répertoire que nous n'avions pas, et qu'ils avaient demandé qu'un de nous aille avec eux, et que je m' étais portée volontaire, j'étais sincère lorsque j'avais dit que ça irait et qu'il me ramènerait. C 'est à cet instant que j' ai vraiment commencé à lui faire confiance. Je savais qu'il trouverait un moyen de me faire sortir de là. J 'avais eu raison de lui faire confiance puisqu' c'est lui qui m'a aidé à passer au travers des lasers. Il aurait pu très bien appeler les démineurs et se sauver en courant pour sauver sa vie, après tout nous ne savions pas dans combien de temps ces machins allaient exploser, mais il était resté là et il m 'avait aidé. C 'est à ce moment là que nous avons vraiment eu confiance l'un en l'autre je crois. J' ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il ne partirait pas sans m'avoir sauvé, et bien que je suis du genre à ne pas demander d'aide à personne, je dois avouer que cela à parfois du bon de se faire sauver.

J'avais aussi réalisé que je n'avais pas toujours été trés sympa avec Nell lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez nous. je n'avais pas été spécialement méchante, mais je n'avais pas vraiment cherché à créer des liens d'amité, j'en étais resté aux simples civilités d'usage et conversations utiles lors des enquêtes. pourtant je savais très bien ce que c'était d'être la nouvelle. j'étais moi aussi passée par là et j' avais du faire mes preuves pour me faire accepter. et puis Nell était aussi douée qu'Eric, elle aussi avait fait ses preuves et méritait sa place au sein de notre équipe, il était peut être temps de lui faire savoir. Alors lorsque nous sommes rentrés à l OSP après que Deeks m'ai sauvé des lasers je l'ai remerciée d'avoir forgé le faux répertoire qui a contribué à ma libération. Bien sur ce n'est pas ça qui aurait empêher les russes de me laisser dans cette pièce qui allait exploser, mais elle avait vraiment fait du bon travail et je voulais la remercier et lui dire qu'elle avait sa place dans l'équipe. une fois cela fait Callen nous avait demander de le suivre, nous sommes donc partis tendre un piège à ce cher Mathias afin qu'il n'ai plus l'idée de menacer la vie de notre cher patron.

nous sommes donc allés dans le garage, et j' ai forcé la porte de son SUV, puis je me suis planquée à l'arrière tandis que Sam, Callen et Deek étaient restés à l'extérieur. lorsqu'il se pointa, Sam fracassa la vitre coté conducteur, Callen se mit sur le siège passager, et Deeks s'assis sur le capot de la voitur en montrant toute une série d'images sur les possessions de Mathias et Callen lui a dit que sur ses images étaient tout ce qu'il amait, et qu'il n' avait pas interêt à menancer de nouveau Hetty sinon il aurait de nos nouvelles. une fois que nous avons été sur qu'il ai bien compris le message nous sommes tous rentrés chez nous.

La journée avait été longue, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, c 'était dormir les 12 heures suivantes et revenir le lendemain au boulot comme si de rien n'était. après tout ce n'était qu'une enquête, j'avais faillis mourir, mais j'étais toujours là et prête à commencer une nouvelle journée le lendemain.

C'est pourquoi lorsque au moment de se séparer et que nous allions à nos voitures, Sam Callen et Deeks m'ont demander comment j'allais, je répondis en souriant et plus ou moins honnêtement " je vais bien"


	2. Chapter 2

Saison 2 episode 10

Deeks POV

La journée est finie ! Enfin et quelle journée. J'ai du voir ma partenaire se faire kidnapper sous mes yeux parce que ces crétins de russes n'ont pas voulu me prendre à sa place, puis après l' avoir retrouver, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était dans une salle pleine de lasers qui ne demandaient qu'a exploser. Ouais c 'est un peu beaucoup vous ne trouvez pas.

Passons. Je dois avouer qu'au moment d 'entrer dans la pièce et que je l' ai vue, l' air tellement desespérée mon cœur a raté un battement. Je me sentais déjà coupable que ces imbéciles l' ai kidnappé, mais en plus voilà dans quel état je la retrouvais : debout , le visage en sueur, la tête penchée, elle n' avait pas l' air d' avoir été maltraitée physiquement, mais elle avait l 'air de quelqu'un qui ne voit pas d'issue, quelqu'un qui se résigne, or si il y a bien une chose que j' ai appris en travaillant avec Kensi, pendant ces quelques mois, c 'est que jamais elle n' abandonne, elle trouve toujours une solution, là elle semblait avoir abandonné, en même temps, après avoir compris qu'elle était dans une pièce remplie de lasers, qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque mouvement qu'elle pouvait faire, je dois avouer qu'il n' y avait pas grand chose à faire. Sa voix était normale sure d'elle même lorsqu'elle m' avait interpellé, mais sa voix changea du tout au tout, lorsqu'elle me demanda d'éteindre la lumière et que je vis les lueurs rouges des lasers un peu partout dans la pièce. J' avais alors compris pourquoi il lui était impossible de bouger et aussi à quel point ces quelques heures avaient du être un calvaire pour elle.

Il fallait que je la sorte de là, alors je réfléchis à toute vitesse et c 'est alors qu'une idée me vient, un truc que j' avais lu dans un bouquin, mais qu'en pratique je n' avais pas vraiment testé. Je lui proposais alors mon idée, et elle me demanda si je l' avais déjà fait, lorsque je lui ai répondis que je l' avais lu dans un bouquin, j' étais persuadé qu'elle voudrait attendre les démineurs, mais elle acquiesça à mon idée et c 'est comme ça que je l' aidais à passer les lasers.

Cependant, presque à la fin je ne pu atteindre le dernier, et je lui dit qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule, je n'oublierais jamais son regard, c 'était tellement irréel, elle semblait croire que je l'abandonnais, et cela me surprenait parce que jamais elle ne semblait avoir besoin de personne, elle était farouchement indépendante, et ne comptait jamais sur personne. Elle réussit à passer sous le laser,puis je lui pris les deux mains, afin que l' on sorte au plus vite de cet enfer qui je le savais allait exploser. Elle me regarda et me demanda alors si j' étais sur de moi. En toute honêteté je lui répondit non, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre mes mains, et ensemble nous avons été propulsé en dehors de cette pièce.

Après cela, une seule chose comptait c 'était de savoir si elle allait bien, et lorsque j 'ai pu l 'observer, à part quelques égratinures du au choc de l' explosion, physiquement elle allait bien. Mais ce n' est pas seulement cela qui me préoccupait, je savais pertinemment, que c 'était plus son état d 'esprit dont il fallait s'inquiéter même si au fil des mois où j' avais travailler avec elle, jamais elle n' avait défaillit, et je savais aussi qu'elle avait du vivre des situations similaires un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais bon c 'était ma partenaire, et en tant que tel, il me semblait de mon devoir de m'inquiéter de son état mental, donc bien sur je lui posait la question, et bien sur j'eu droit au sempiternel « je vais bien » qu'elle sortait à tout le monde, et à qui voulait bien la croire. Bien sur je n'étais pas de ceux là, mais bon on venait de frôler la mort, quelques minutes auparavant, je n'allais pas commencer à me disputer avec elle, sur ce sujet.

Nous sommes donc tous rentrés à l 'OPS, Callen est parti alors voir Hetty, Sam, Kensi, et moi nous sommes assis à nos bureaux, lorsque Callen avait débarqué quelques minutes plus tard en nous intimant de le suivre.

J'ai compris son « plan » à la minute ou nous avons atterri dans le garage près d'un quatre quatre bien précis, celui de Mathias : l'agent de la CIA, qui depuis le début jouait double jeu. Nous ( enfin je devrais Kensi) a forcé la serrure de la voiture et elle s'est caché sur le siège arrière pendant que tous les trois nous restions en planque. Quand Mathias a pointé le bout de son nez, Sam a fraccassé la vitre et lui a empoigné le visage, Callen s 'est assis sur le siège passager avant, et Kensi a braquer son arme sur sa nuque depuis le siège arrière et moi j' ai grimpé sur le capot de la voiture en arborant un joujou high tech de notre chez Geek, j' ai nommé Eric, en faisant défiler les photos des diverses propriétés, de sa maîtresse, de sa famille, tout ce à quoi il tenait. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment toutes ses infos sont atterres en notre possession, mais bon c ' était pas le principal à ce moment. Nous lui avons mit la frousse de sa vie, et sa dernière phrase avant que nous partions fut plus pour lui même que pour nous lorsqu'il avait dit « le répertoire n'existe pas, il n' a jamais existé »

À ce moment j' ai ressenti un truc bizarre : la sensation d'appartenir enfin à leur groupe. Le fait que tous les quatre, sommes retrouver pour mettre la trouille à cette ordure, m' a fait réaliser que peut être ils m' avaient enfin acceptés, que peut être je n' étais plus l' outsider. Après tout j 'avais sauvé une des leurs quasiment tout seul, et j 'avais peut être enfin gagné un peu de leur respect.

Oui la journée avait été riche en enseignements, et malgré le fait, que j'avais faillis y passer ainsi que Kensi. je me sentais un plus léger en rentrant chez moi ce soir là. Malgré touts ces épreuves, j' avais enfin le sentiment d'être chez moi quelque part.


	3. Chapter 3

Callen POV

Encore une mission mener à bien, pensais-je tout en rentrant dans une maison vide dépourvue de tout meuble et que l'on pourrait croire abandonnée si il n'y avait pas une petite boite en fer, un frigo et un sac de couchage sur le sol. Voilà c 'est ma maison, celle qu'Hetty m'a forcé à acheter afin que j'arrête de squatter chez Sam. Je rentre et je prend une bière que je décapsule tout en m'asseyant sur mon sac de couchage.

En mon fort intérieur, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser « que de vies gachées pour un simple petit répertoire que personne ne semble savoir où il se trouve » enfin, quelque chose me dit qu' Hetty le sait pertinemment, et je serais prête à parier qu'il se trouve quelques parts parmi tous ses secrets, mais passons, je ne vais pas chercher à en savoir plus, on a tous nos secrets.

La journée s'est néanmoins finie bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée. Avec l'enlévement de Kensi dont forcément je me sentais responsable en tant que chef d 'équipe, puis la voir sans issue dans cette pièce, à attendre je ne sais quoi.

C'est Deeks qui avait répondu en chargeant son arme « c 'est nous qu'elle attend », et il avait raison, j 'ai trop tendance à la croire invincible que j' en oublie parfois qu'elle est humaine. Elle semble toujours savoir se débrouiller, même dans les situations les plus inextricables et là, elle semblait sans ressources, c 'était bien la première fois que je la voyait comme ça. Deeks l'av ait sauvé, la mission ' a savoir empêcher ces crétins de russes d'avoir le petit répertoire avait été mené à bien. La journée avait été donc été une réussite. Enfin je ne suis pas sur que Kensi soit de mon avis, puisqu'elle a dut passer la journée dans une pièce, dont j' ai appris par la suite qu'elle était remplie de lasers qui menaçaient d 'exploser si elle bougeait. C 'est alors que j' ai compris,pourquoi on la voyait si immobile sur le lien que nous avait envoyer les ravisseurs. Lorsque j 'avais entendu l'explosion après que Deeks soit aller chercher Kensi, mon sang n' a fait qu'un tour, je criais donc à Deeks de me dire comment ils allaient, pas de réponse, puis quelques secondes plus tard Deeks m' annoncent qu'ils vont bien tous les deux. Le soulagement fait alors, place à la peur.

Nous sommes par la suite tous rentré au bureau, afin de boucler les rappors d'une mission qui avait été éprouvante pour chaque membre de mon équipe. J' avais vu à quel point Deeks se sentait coupable de l' enlévement de Kensi, même si comme je lui avait fait remarquer, il n'y était pour rien.

C'était moi le chef d'équipe. Moi qui avait mis en place ce plan foireux. Sauf que je n' avais pas vraiment prévu de me planter à ce point.

Bien sur on avait finalement réussi à la tirer de là, et empecher que des dizaines de services secrets etrangers mettent cette ville à feu et à sang, mais le fait d'avoir failli perdre celle que je considère comme ma petite sœur, m'a fait douleureusement revivre l'épisode Dom.

Tout le monde se souvient de cet episode, et je me sens encore responsable, et ce malgré les mois qui ont passé depuis sa mort. encore une fois c'était moi le chef d'équipe, moi qui était censé m'assurer qu'il était bien rentré chez lui, ou alors insister pour qu'il vienne avec nous, pour cette soirée en groupe. mais je n'avais rien dit, et lorsque la soirée passant, et que Dom n'a pas fait son apparition je n'ai rien fait, je ne me suis même pas inquiété, parce que je pensais qu'il était bien tranquille chez lui, alors qu'en fait il s'était fait enlevé depuis plusieurs heures. le sentiment de responsabilité ne disparaît pas, mais au fil du temps il s'estompe parce que on ne peut pas passer sa vie à ressasser, et puis les enquêtes s'enchainent, alors on y pense un peu moins.

Bien sur les situations étaient différentes, et Kensi n'est plus une bleue depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement. Heureusement le dénouement n'avait pas été le même et nous enfin je devrais dire Deeks l'avait sorti de là. Je commençais vraiment à l'apprécier, il faisait bien son boulot, et encore aujourd'hui il nous avait prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance, il l 'avait sauvé et c 'était tout à son honneur. peut être que leur partenariat allait marcher après tout. l'épisode d'aujourd'hui allait surement être le début d'une confiance qui allait s'instaurer au sein de leur équipe. la confiance est ce qu'il y a de plus important lorsqu on fait ce genre de métier. comment sinon prévoir les réactions de l'autre et interpréter les signes qui pourront vous sauver la vie?


	4. Chapter 4

AN : Merci pour ceux qui lisent cette histoire, si il y en a. n'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser.

Sam POV

La maison dans laquelle je rentre est silencieuse, normal il est plus de deux heures du matin et mon fils et ma femme sont en toute logique en train de dormir. Malgré mon propre état de fatigue, je ne peux pas me résoudre à aller dormir maintenant surtout après la journée qui vient de se dérouler.

Après chaque mission il faut se vider la tête de tout ce qui pourrait nous empêcher d'avancer et de continuer à faire ce boulot, et c 'est pour cela qu'après avoir évacuer toute la pression de cette journée sur le sac de punching ball de la salle de sport je suis rentré chez moi.

Généralement je suis d'un naturel plutôt optimiste, d'ailleurs lorsque Dom avait disparu, je ne voulais pas croire qu'il existait une possibilité qu'on ne le retrouve jamais ou mort. À l 'inverse de Callen qui lui de son coté, ne se faisait guère d'illusion , même si je savais qu'il voulait revoir en vie Dom autant que moi afin de lui passer un savon pour ne pas avoir changé sa routine. C'est pourquoi notre partenariat marche bien puisque nous sommes complémentaires. Je ne suis cependant pas du genre à me voiler la face, après tout je suis un agent spécial du ncis entrainé à toutes les missions d'infiltration. Mais c 'est comme ça, je ne peux pas me résoudre à perdre un agent.

Aujourd'hui Kensi s'est fait enlever par des russes qui voulaient mettre la main sur le petit répertoire noir qui contiendrais des dizaines d'année de trahisons en tout genre qui daterait de la guerre froide. A partir de ce moment tout le monde avait été sur le pied de guerre, ne voulant surtout pas revivre l'épisode Dom, d'il y a un an. Il y avait cependant quelques différences a savoir que Kensi est un agent entraînée à ce genre de mission, et plus d'une fois elle s 'était retrouvée dans des situations similaires, ce n'était plus une bleue, même si elle restait tout de même l'agent junior de l'équipe. Je savais qu'elle était plus que capable de se sortir de cette situation, après tout Callen et moi avons veillé lorsqu' elle est entrée dans l'équipe à l' entraîner à toute sortes de situation. Nous ne voulions pas que quand elle se retrouverait en danger elle n' est pas de porte de sortie. Alors me direz vous en quoi le fait qu'elle était kidnapper puis mit dans une pièce vide change de l'ordinaire ?

Ce qui m'avait frappé lorsque nous avions reçu le lien de la vidéo, c'était qu'elle ne cherchait pas à sortir, elle aurait du normalement évaluer les possibilités de sortir de cet enfer mais elle était restée debout immobile, l'air totalement dépassée par la situation, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

Bien sur lorsque par Deeks, j' ai appris que la pièce était entouré de lasers, j 'ai compris la raison de son immobilité. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la peur qu'elle avait du ressentir, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouver dans cette pièce.

On ne se fait jamais à l 'idée de perdre un de ses agents avait dit Hetty lorque Dom était mort, elle a avait raison. Bien sur je ne devrais pas penser cela puisque Kensi était en vie, et d 'après ce que j'avais pu constater, elle n'avait pas de blessures. Je savais que moralement, cela n'était sûrement pas aussi limpide, mais je savais que si jamais nous oserions poser la question, elle répondrait qu'elle allait bien.

Donc nous n'avons pas insisté, bien que son visage la trahissait. Nous étions alors retourné à l OSP, ou nous avons commencé à écrire nos rapport, puis Callen s'était absenté quelques minutes, puis nous avaient intimé de le suivre. Je savais exactement ce qu'il avait en tête, je l' ai compris à la minute où il était monté dans la salle des opérations, où je savais très exactement ce qu'il voulait demander à Eric. Je n'allais surement pas chercher à l 'en dissuader, après tout,je voulais moi aussi donner une bonne leçon à cet imbécile d'agent de la CIA j' ai nommé Mathias qui depuis le début de notre enquête jouait double jeu.

De plus personne ne menaçait notre cher boss sans en subir les terribles conséquences. On ne touche pas à Hetty, c'est comme ça. Bien sur notre ninja de patron n'a certainement pas besoin d'une protection rapprochée, elle pourrait très facilement nous mettre tous les quatres à terre à la vitesse de la lumière, mais là n'était pas la question.

Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers le parking où nous savions que le quatre quatre de mathias était garé.

Kensi a forcé la porte, et s'est installée sur le siège arrière, et Deeks, Callen et moi sommes restés en planque jusqu'à ce que Mathias fasse enfin son apparition. Nous ne parlions pas, nous n' en avions pas besoin, chacun savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire. Nous étions une équipe, nous travaillions ensemble tous les jours, et risquions ensemble nos vies. Là nous étions rassemblés pour menacer de mort certaine, celui qui en voulait personnellement à notre patron.


	5. Chapter 5

ERIC POV

La salle des opérations est vide. Tout le monde est rentré chez soi. Vous me direz rien d 'anormal puisqu'il est 2 heures du matin. Et je devrais aussi rentré, afin d'oublier cette journée devant un jeu vidéo afin de m'abrutir l'esprit.

C 'est vrai, je ne suis pas un agent, je ne part pas en infiltration, tout en sachant que cette mission pourrait très bien être la dernière, puisque je sais que je pourrais très bien ne jamais en revenir en vie, alors peut être que je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils peuvent endurer. Je ne suis qu'un analyste, qui leur passe toutes les informations dont ils ont besoin. Mais si il y a un truc dont je me rend compte c' est le danger dans lequel ils mettent tous les 4, tous les pieds tous les jours. Après tout, je sais exactement à quelles genre de personne ils peuvent avoir à faire, puisque je connais tout de leur passé.

Alors quand Kensi s'est fait enlever aujourd'hui, c'est un peu comme si le monde s 'était arrêté. Il fallait que nous la retrouvions le plus vite possible, en plus j' avais sur le dos, Sam, Callen et Deeks qui me mettaient la pression, et qui me faisait comprendre que je ne m'investissait pas assez.

Avant que vous pensiez que je n'ai pas de cœur, laissez moi vous dire, que c 'est pour moi la seule façon de faire mon métier, sans avoir à penser à quel point, le travail qu'ils font est dangereux. Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à quel point ils se mettent en danger à chaque fois qu'ils partenten infiltration, parce que je sais qu'ils ont besoin de moi, pour leur trouver les infos dont ils auront besoin, des plans pour avoir une solution de replis par exemple, donc je dois être au top.

Je n' ai pas la même relation avec Kensi, que Callen, Sam ou même Deeks peuvent avoir avec elle, mais je tiens beaucoup à elle. Avant Nell et Dom, elle était la plus jeune, et lorsque Sam et Callen lui menaient la vie dure parce qu'elle était la seule fille, j 'essayais de la réconforter ( même si elle n'avait jamais besoin de ça, mais moi même étant nouveau nous nous sommes entraidés). Je l' admire pour ça, puisqu'elle est capable d'en faire autant que Sam ou Callen, sans jamais se plaindre de rien. Je ne savais pas grand chose de sa vie, elle se confiait peu, mais elle m'avait dit un jour que son père était mort lorsqu'elle avait 15ans, et que son meurtre n'avait jamais été élucidé. Je pouvais dire qu'elle en souffrait, même si elle ne laissait rien paraître.

Aussi j' avais fait tout mon possible pour tracer la vidéo, sans grand succés, au final c'était nell ma nouvelle assistante qui avait fait le plus gros du travail en forgeant un faux répertoire que nous donnerions au russes. Elle avait fait un travail remarquable, je commençait vraiment à l'apprécier. Au début, elle m'énervait, parce qu'elle débarquait d'on ne sait où, et elle finissait toujours mes phrases, envahissait mon espace personnel. Mais au fil du temps nous avons réussi a travailler ensemble et à deux nous formions une bonne équipe.

Enfin tout finissait bien. Deeks avait réussi à sauver Kensi, Sam et Callen avait anéanti les méchants de l'histoire. La journée était finie. Enfin c 'est ce que je croyais quand ils sont tous rentré au bureau, Callen est venu me voir, pour me demander des infos sur Mathias. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment mais bon avec lui, j'avais appris à ne pas poser trop de questions. Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui envoyais des infos sur la vie de mathias, sur une tablette numérique.

Et maintenant quelque heures plus tard, je suis toujours dans cette salle essayant de me remettre de cette journée. Je ne ressasse pas, mais je dois avouer, que parfois ce boulot est usant et pourtant je ne vais pas sur le terrain.

En soupirant je quitte enfin la salle des opérations après avoir éteint toutes les lumières, et les ordinateurs et me dirige vers la sortie.


	6. Chapter 6

AN ; voici un nouveau chapitre. désolé s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes.

NELL POV

Arrivée chez moi, je m'écroule sur mon canapé. La journée a été riche en émotions, et je suis contente qu'elle soit enfin finie.

Cela ne fait pas longtemps que je travaille au ncis, et j'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas être totalement acceptée par tout le monde. Les débuts ont été difficiles surtout avec Eric. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un occupe son espace, et voilà que moi je débarque comme ça sans prévenir, et le fait que je finisse ses phrases n'a pas arrangé les choses. Maintenant cela va un peu mieux, nous travaillons bien ensemble. Pour ce qui est des autres membres de l'équipe, ils ont tous été gentils avec moi, mais j' ai bien compris qu'ils n'acceptaient pas vraiment les étrangers. Ce que je peux comprendre, avec le travail qu'ils font.

Aujourd'hui cependant, quelque chose à changé. C 'est peut être le fait d'avoir assisté à la mise en danger directement de l'un des membre de l'équipe : Kensi s'était fait kidnappée par les russes qui voulaient le répertoire. Je savais à quel point leur travail peut être dangereux, mais je n'avais pas vraiment connu de telles situations directement.

Je n'étais pas spécialement proche de Kensi. On aurait pu penser que parce que nous étions toutes les deux les seules filles de l'équipe, nous nous entendrons bien, mais elle était assez réservée avec moi même un peu froide tout en restant toujours polie. Nous ne parlions quasiment jamais en dehors des enquêtes. Je sais que de sa part ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, que c'était son caractère. Alors c 'est vrai que lorsqu'elle s 'est fait enlever, et que je voyais tout le monde s'inquiéter autant pour elle, j' avoue que je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. C 'est vrai : elle passait son temps à se disputer avec Deeks, et lui envoyer des vacheries à la figure, elle ne souriait pas si souvent que ça, on n' avait l'impression que tout lui était acquis, qu'elle était une sorte de reine dans l' OSP, cela était sûrement due au fait qu'elle était la seule fille dans une équipe composer exclusivement d'homme hormis Hetty bien sur, mais je trouvais que ce n'était pas une raison pour jouer les prétentieuses.

Bien sur je me suis abstenue de tout commentaire, c 'est vrai, je ne suis que la nouvelle, et je pense que mon avis ne serait pas vraiment bien accueilli, surtout lorsqu'elle s'était fait enlevée donc comme tout le monde essayait par tous les moyens de la récupérer, j' avait moi aussi mit mes talents à contribution, et notamment j 'avait réussis à forger les micro points sur le petit répertoire noir que nous allions donner au russes en échange de la libération de Kensi. J 'avais fait du bon travail et j' avais vu le regard appréciateur d'Hetty lorsqu'elle avait prit le carnet. Je m'étais excusée de ne pas avoir fait plus de pages, mais j' avais fait ce que j' avais pu, et Hetty l' avait bien vu.

J'étais donc restée au bureau pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré le sauvetage de Kensi. Éric semblait un peu stressé, mais moi je restais très calme, et ne ressentais pas de stress, ou d'inquiétude face au dénouement de la situation.

Éric ne disait rien, il restait muré dans son silence, je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi proche de Kensi. Bien sur plus tard Éric m'a annoncé qu'ils n'étaient pas extrêmement proche mais que malgré lui il revivait l'épisode d'un enlèvement d'un autre agent Dominic Veil qui avait été enlevé et retrouvé mort quelques mois plus tard. C 'est alors que j' avais compris pourquoi tout le monde semblait aussi inquiet et à fleur de peau. Ils ne voulaient sûrement pas revivre le même genre d'épisode. Ce que je peux comprendre.

Après avoir appris que Kensi avait été sauvée, et qu'elle était rentrée à l OSP, elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien, elle n'avait pas vraiment de blessures, elle s'en était plutôt bien tirée mais elle semblait extrêmement fatiguée. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé pour elle, et je savais que je serais une des dernière à être au courant, mais cela n' avait guère d'importance. Elle était entourée de Sam, Callen et Deeks. Ils allèrent tous à leur bureau sauf Callen qui monta dans la salle des opérations pour y faire je ne sais quoi.

La vie semblait avoir repris son cours, même si je n'entendais pas Kensi et Deeks se chamailler, ils faisaient plutôt comme si de rien n'était et remplissaient leurs rapports comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Je pris alors mes affaires, et d'un signe de la tête saluait tout le monde, c 'est alors que Kensi s'approcha et me remercia d'avoir contribuer à lui sauver la vie. Ils avaient du lui dire que c' était moi qui avait forgé les micros points sur le faux répertoire, et que cela avait contribuer à la sauver. Aussi elle me dit qu'elle était contente de ne plus être la seule fille dans l'équipe et qu'elle ravie que je sois là.

"tu sais" me dit-elle "je pensais que nous pourrions sortir entre filles un de ces jours me dit-elle après avoir hésiter quelques minutes. parler d'autre chose que des enquêtes, je dois avouer que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas traîner dans les magasins".

"oui pourquoi pas" répondis-je surprise. C 'est vrai Kensi n'avait jamais vraiment manifesté l'idée de faire des soirées entre filles, et honnêtement je ne l'imaginait pas du tout le genre de fille à faire les magasins.

"T'a l'air surprise" dit-elle, "je sais je n'ai pas forcément été super agréable, j'ai parfois du mal avec les gens, et puis avec le genre de boulot que je fais, j'ai perdu l'habitude de bavarder de choses futiles, et oui j'adore faire les magasins même si j'en ai pas l'air."

"Non ce n'est pas ça" répondis-je, c'est juste que parfois c 'est dur d'être la nouvelle,

"oui je sais. Mais je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien et je peux te dire et je parle au nom de toute l'équipe qu'on est tous très content que tu sois parmi nous, c 'est la vérité. Surtout Eric" rigola-elle

"tu plaisantes" dis-je alors, Eric ne peut pas trop me supporter, on est toujours à deux doigts de ne plus se parler, parce qu'on aura pas les mêmes avis sur comment craquer tel ou tel code.

"Tu sais Eric est comme ça, pendant des années il a travaillé tout seul. En fait c 'était le petit génie de l'équipe, et je pense que son égo en a pris un coup lorsqu'il s'est aperçu qu'une fille pouvait aussi bien craquer des codes" continua-elle.

"Whoo" fis-je alors, "tu sais que c'est la plus longue conversation que nous ayons eu depuis que je suis arrivée, et qui ne concernait pas que des faits sur une enquêtes ?" ( oh mon dieu pourquoi ais-je dis ça ? Maintenant elle va me prendre pour une imbécile), sauf qu'à ma grande surprise elle a éclaté de rire, et nous sommes parties dans un éclat de rire général.

Peut être que je me suis trompée sur elle, après tout. Elle n'est pas si imbue d'elle même, mais avec le boulot qu'elle fait et la pression qu'elle subie au quotidien, elle doit se protéger. J'avais peut être trouver une alliée finalement. Quelqu'un à qui je pourrais confier mes doutes, mes question, partager quelques fous rires quand nos enquêtes nous saperons le moral.

Oui décidément j'étais peut être encore la nouvelle, je devais encore faire mes preuves auprès de tout le monde, mais j'avais déjà la confiance d'Hetty, Kensi m'avait parler comme à une égale, et Eric m'aimait bien d'après Kensi. Oui la journée avait mal commencée, mais elle finissait bien.


	7. Chapter 7

AN ; voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire. Un grand merci à Neela13 qui a écrit la première review de cette histoire. cela encourage à écrire.

Hetty POV

Si je trouve ce satané mathias, il va surement passer un sale quart d 'heure, mais le connaissant, il a déjà du filer loin grace à l' argent que lui offert ces imbéciles de russes.

Comment a t-il oser me dire d'abandoner mon agent ? Bien sur que je sais que les pertes sont inévitables, après tout, j'ai connus nombre d'agents se faisant tuer en mission, mais après que l' agent Veil se soit fait tué, j'avais juré que ce serait le dernier. Bien sur, j'avais déjà fait cette promesse 10 ans auparavant, lorsque j' avais perdu l' agent Sullivan, et j'ai appris à mes dépens que ce genre de promesse, ne vaut rien. Mais là nous avions une occasion de sauver Mlle Blye, et je n'allais pas la laisser passer.

Je me souviens comme si c 'était hier du jour, ou je l' ai engagé. L'équipe Sam/Callen fonctionnait très bien, mais je sentais qu'il manquait un élément essentiel à l 'équipe, j'avais alors depuis un moment déjà commencer à trouver un autre agent qui compléterait ce duo. J'avais bien sur fait quelques recherches afin de trouver la perle rare. Il me fallait quelqu'un de compétent, je ne pouvais pas engager n'importe qui.

C'est alors que je vis celle que je cherchais. Je feuilletais des dossiers de candidatures en espérant trouver la perle rare lorsque je tombais sur un dossier en particulier d'une jeune femme. Le dossier ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet de la part de ses supérieurs, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce qui était marqué sur le papier, voilà pourquoi je décidais de mettre le dossier de coté et d'aller enquêter moi même. Je fis des recherches et découvrit que son père était décédé 10 ans plus tôt, que son meurtre n'avait jamais été élucidé. Je ne trouvais pas trace d'une mère, aussi j' en conclu vite que la débrouillardise et l'indépendance devait faire partie de son caractère. Enfin je ne faisait que supposer, supposition qui par la suite s'avéra exacte.

Je n'avais quasiment aucun doute que c 'était la personne que je devais engager mais pour finir, il fallait bien que je lui fasse passer un test pour voir si elle était aussi compétente. Je l' avait déjà plus ou moins engagée, et je lui avait dit qu'elle devait approcher un trafiquant d 'arme dans un bar, rôle qui pour l'occasion avait été jouer par Sam. Elle était arrivée dans ce bar, l'air extrêmement sure d'elle, un peu comme pour conquérir le monde. Elle savait très bien que les gens la regardait, elle était consciente de son charme. Elle se dirigea alors vers le bar, et Sam l'interpella « je peux vous offrir un verre ? »

« avec plaisir » répondit-elle alors en souriant. J'avais alors vu le regard de Callen sur moi, qui secouait la tête, d'un air entendu, elle venait de faire sa première erreur : à savoir commander de l' alcool alors qu'elle était en train d'apréhender un suspect, mais j'étais confiante, je savais qu'elle ne me decevrait pas, et cela n'a pas manqué.

« je prendrai un club soda , je veux pas être malade au boulot demain » dit-elle alors.

« va pour le club soda » dit alors Sam au barman.

Ils avaient continué à discuter encore quelques minutes, puis Callen s'était levé de son siège et s'était rapproché de Sam, et Kensi, et l 'avait félicité de son entrée au ncis.

C'était il y maintenant 3 ans, et pas un jour je ne regrette mon choix. Ils forment une sacré équipe. Il y a deux ans j' avais appelé un autre agent pour se joindre à nous. Très prometteur, et très intelligent surtout en ce qui concerne l'informatique, et les nouvelles technologies. Oui l'agent Veil était prédestiné à avoir une belle carrière devant lui, malheureusement le sort en a décidé autrement et à voulu qu'il se fasse kidnappé, quelques mois seulement après son entrée à l OPS. Il fut retrouvé quelques mois plus tard, et il mourut dans les bras de Sam. Je remis alors ma démission au directeur Vance:la perte de l' agent Veil était trop douloureuse et me ramenait 10 ans en arrière lorsque j' avais perdu un autre agent : l 'agent Sullivan. Je m' étais jurée à ce moment là que plus jamais pareille chose n' arriverait. Au fond de moi je savais que je ne pourrais jamais tenir ce genre de promesse, le métier que l'on fait est dangereux, et le risque de ne pas revenir d'une mission en vie est réel, mais je savais que je ferais tout mon possible pour que cela n'arrive pas. J' avais mis tout en œuvre pour retrouver Dominic Veil, j' avais menacé ces bureaucrates miteux, qui m' empêchais d'accéder à l 'espace aérien de l ' Afrique du Nord. Au final il s'était avéré qu'il n' avait pas quitté le territoire. Il mourut en héros pour protéger Sam.

Aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas revivre la même chose avec l' agent Blye, il fallait que nous la sauvions, et nous avions réussis cette fois. Le lieutenant Deeks avait réussi un coup de maître en l' aidant à passer sous les lasers. Ils formaient tous les deux une bonne équipe, et je savais que j' avais eu raison d'engager le lieutenant Deeks au poste d'agent de liaison, bien que mes intentions étaient tout autres, il était fait pour être un agent et non pas un simple détective, mais je savais qu'être flic pour lui n' était pas qu'un métier, c' était qui il était réellement, j' avais pu le constater au fil des jours, et surtout grâce aux informations confidentielles que contenaient son dossier. Pour moi il était déjà un agent même sans en porter le titre.

Et puis Nell, que j' avais engagé depuis peu. il était de notoriété publique qu' avec moi les analystes ne duraient pas trop longtemps. allez savoir pourquoi, ils me tapaient sur les nerfs. Eric avait été le seul à échapper à mon courroux et ce malgré ces immondes chemises hawaiennes et ces bermudas qu'il s 'obstinait à porter tous les jours. ll travaillat bien tout seul, mais je me rendais compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire tout le travail seul. il lui fallait une aide. et je le lui avait trouvée. une jeune femme fraichement diplomée, extrêmement intelligente. elle ne m'a pas déçue, même si au début, ses bavardages incessants m'enervait quelque peu, et puis j' avais eu la surprise de voir qu'elle m'avait offert un cadeau pour mon anniversaire* et organiser une fête surprise. En temps normal, je n' aurais pas apprécié cette liberté, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi cette fois, je me sentais heureuse de fêter mon anniversaire en compagnie de toutes ses personnes.

Aujourd'hui Nell avait été d'une aide précieuse. elle avait réussi à forger un faux répertoire que nous allions donner aux russes. elle avait vraiment fait du bon travail, et si j' avais encore quelques doutes quand à sa compétence, maintenant je sais que j' ai engagé la bonne personne. elle est parfaite pour ce métier, et j 'espère qu'Eric l'appréciera à sa juste valeur.

Ils étaient rentrés au bureau sain et saufs, la mission était terminée. Ils avaient l'air d'aller plutôt bien compte tenu des circonstances. Je souris et repartis dans mon bureau. Callen était venu quelques minutes pour me demander ce que je comptais faire avec Mathias, et s'il fallait s'en inquiéter, je lui répondit que non. Tout allait bien, je pris un petit livre à la couverture noire, je me dirigeais vers une salle des archives et je l' enfermais dans un tiroir.

J 'avais appris par la suite, qu'ils avaient tous convenus de menacer Mathias afin que celui ci ne revienne pas. Même si il est vrai que je n' ai pas besoin de leur protection, j 'ai été touchée par leur geste, et surtout par le fait qu'ils l' avaient fait tous ensemble. Oui j ' avais engagé des gens plus talentueux les uns que les autres, et ils formaient la meilleure équipe que l'on puisse trouver.

références à diverss episodes.

* saison 2 episode 4


End file.
